petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Café
The Cafe is both a store and a social bonding service. Here you can either buy food and decorative kitchen objects or visit random players' houses and their pets. The Cafe is mostly used to meet other strangers around the world and gain new friends. While you cannot gain money from visiting random people like you can by visiting your own friends, you can earn Paw Points and leave notes at a person's home. This is a great way to meet with people and possibly add new friends by exchanging information. Unlike the other stores, this store has its own theme music. It also does not have holiday specials or TWS items. Store Owner *Perry History This location was introduced in November 2008 as a "coming soon" construction site. The Cafe finally opened on December 18, 2008. On 5th March 2010, the cafe has got an improved makeover which is more beautiful. It can no longer be accessed from your home panel. You have to go out your house and click the cafe store. The cafe store is just in front of the fishing pond. Café.jpg|The Cafe as it was first introduced in 2009 New Cafe.png|Cafe after March 5, 2010 cafe_1110.png|The current cafe as of Nov 4, 2010 Cafe Settings and Visiting Others To enable visiting friends, you will need to give the game permission to let other people visit you. The Cafe Settings button can be seen on the left bottom of your screen once you enter the cafe. You will see a green ticked cup in a green circle. If you click on the icon, a description appears: : "Do you want to join the Cafe Club? If you do, your pet will come to the cafe even when you're not on line and meet other pets and their owners. : You can always change this later if you change your mind". You can select either Yes or No. If you select Yes, then people will then be able to visit your pet and leave you notes at home. You will also be able to visit others. To visit a stranger, just click on one of the pets sitting in a booth at the cafe. You will be transported to their home and can wash the pet and look through their house. If this person looks like someone you would like to become friends with, there is a button on the middle left side of the screen that looks like a blue stick figure with a plus sign. Clicking on this button takes you to the person's profile page where you can request to be their friend. Store Items To see items that have been removed from the Cafe, see the Category - Old Cafe Items. Food apple_pie.png|Apple Pie biscotti.png|Biscotti blueberry_muffin.png|Blueberry Muffin cheesecake.png|Cheesecake cherry_cheesecake.png|Cherry Cheesecake chocolate_and_creme_cupcake.png|Chocolate and Creme Cupcake chocolate_brownie.png|Chocolate Brownie Chocolate_cake.png|Chocolate Cake chocolate_caramel_torte.png|Chocolate Caramel Torte croissant.png|Croissant danish_pastry.png|Danish Pastry pasteis_de_belem.png|Pasteis De Belem raspberry_cupcake.png|Raspberry Cupcake tiramisu.png|Tiramisu waffle.png|Waffle Drinks cappuccino.png|Cappuccino expresso.png|Espresso ice_blended_coffee.png|Ice Blended Coffee ice_blended_juice.png|Ice Blended Juice iced_mocha.png|Iced Mocha iced_vanilla_latte.png|Iced Vanilla Latte latte.png|Latte mocha.png|Mocha Category:Stores